


Toxic love

by NijinoTabi (Traumfahrte)



Series: Toxic Love [1]
Category: Johnny's WEST, Real Person Fiction
Genre: I am so bad at plot, I just want to write sex scenes, Kotaki is cheating on his girlfriend, Kotaki should have known they're just friends with benefits, M/M, No RPS is not out of character, Shigeoka has a crush on Nakama, bottom!Shigeoka, top!Kotaki, unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumfahrte/pseuds/NijinoTabi
Summary: "来做吧。"重岡说。
Relationships: Kotaki Nozomu/Shigeoka Daiki
Series: Toxic Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Toxic love

**Author's Note:**

> こたしげ浮気+炮友设定，有一点点红→黄。狗血黄文，糖里有屎。只是想写黄，黄以外的东西都很糟。  
> 在正文开始之前，请仔细阅读tag避雷。

接到重岡的电话的时候，小瀧刚从便利店出来。这是他今天第一次户外活动。搬到新家一个月，他几乎没有在附近怎么转过，工作早出晚归，运动都在健身房解决，难得休假就只想窝在家里打游戏，直到冰箱里的啤酒告罄才逼不得已选择出门，连便利店的地址都是在Google地图上刚刚搜到的。深夜的街道上行人寥寥，值班的店员也打着呵欠，似乎并没有注意到顾客那张印在周刊杂志上的脸。小瀧瞥了一眼标题，大概写了"人气偶像热爱发觉"云云，收回零钱的时候只是有些无动于衷地想原来当时自己竟是那么一张脸。

按下接听键之前小瀧有一瞬间的犹豫，但重岡的声音刻不容缓地传来："小瀧吗？现在在哪？我在你家楼下哦，什么时候才能回来？"声音一如既往，让小瀧始终猜不透他的想法。"……大概二十分钟。我刚刚出门。"他下意识撒了个谎，挂了电话又慢吞吞地走了几步，终于还是忍不住跑起来。夜晚的温度直线下降，出门前一时偷懒没有戴围巾，如今冷风直往领口里钻，小瀧挂念的却是重岡的感冒不知道好了没有，前几天录影之前还一直在吸鼻子……转念一想公寓的大厅里自然有暖气，自己这又算哪门子的自作多情。

重岡果然缩在大厅一个不起眼的角落里，整个人裹得严严实实，无精打采地翻着手机。小瀧一眼就认出了他垂下眼时的阴影，却刻意在门口站了一会儿，平复了呼吸，这才施施然登场，把人引上楼。重岡并不客气，一进门就自来熟地开始了在小瀧家的观光之旅，边看边嬉笑着说我们小瀧真是发达了。所以你特地跑这么远来就为了参观我家好用这个挖苦我一下？这话在小瀧脑袋里转了一圈，终究没能化成音节出口。他给重岡倒了杯牛奶，特地放在微波炉里加热，再转过头重岡不知何时已经站在背后，正若有所思地冲他眨眼。厨房的灯有些暗，重岡眼下的阴影在他不笑的时候仿佛一块留在衣服上的水渍，深色的，暧昧的，湿漉漉的，小瀧忽然看不清重岡的眼睛，于是他也眨眨眼，傻愣愣地想去伸手抚开那块阴影，却被重岡抓住了手腕。

"来做吧。"重岡说。

新公寓的厨房比之前的大了许多，做爱的时候，小瀧终于不会再一不小心就撞到头。重岡的坏心眼儿倒还是时不时发作，比如偏偏在小瀧忙着对付他的衬衫扣子的时候去挑逗对方的胯下；小瀧对此的回应是在深深地在他肩膀上留下一个齿痕，唾液染湿了重岡的衬衫。拳击讲究时机，技巧，准确性，在双方都深谙此道的情况下，率先把重岡推上料理台是一个足够让他感到得意的小小胜利，——虽然两个人都气喘吁吁，不知道是因为情欲还是缠斗：重岡的肩膀上有牙印，小瀧的锁骨上有吻痕，彼此的阴茎都硬得发疼，小瀧知道自己的内裤已经被浸湿了，而重岡被舔过的乳头还颤巍巍地立着，总之狼狈不堪，但谁都没想停下来。他们近在咫尺地对视着，重岡瞪着他，小瀧偏偏一点儿也不示弱，直接吻了上去。他的手故意重重地擦过重岡的阴茎，随即触摸到了穴口，那里很柔软，还有些潮气，重岡的眼神终于软化了，嘴唇仍然紧紧地抿着，小瀧用另一只手抚摸他的后颈，"……已经做过准备了？"

重岡不说话，但耳朵红了，算是默认。小瀧感到自己心里怀着一种强烈的爱怜，在重岡的沉默里，它饱胀得几乎随时都要爆炸。"这么迫不及待吗？"小瀧扒开自己的内裤，还流着前液的阴茎一下就跳了出来。他用阴茎浅浅地戳着重岡的穴口，那里生理性地开阖着，一抽一抽的，显然润滑得充分。与平日截然不同、只在此刻才有的二人之间的气氛，勾起了小瀧色情的幻想：重岡把手指插进去的时候在想什么呢，赶过来见他的时候一定夹紧了那里吧，润滑油有没有不小心顺着腿根流下去呢——"不怕被发现吗？当红偶像深夜这个样子跑过来，刚刚还在楼下坐了好久，如果被拍到的话，大家就都知道了……"小瀧的声音越来越低，只剩下气声，但话语失去控制地流淌出来，几乎把两个人的理智全部冲垮。重岡被折磨得受不了，断断续续发出小小的抽气声，在小瀧怀里扭来扭去，一次次试图抓住那条在风中摇晃的阶梯，但小瀧简直是地狱的番犬，怎么都不肯让他攀上快感的尾巴。重岡终于放弃般地开了口："进来……"

"什么？"

"想要小瀧插进来，"重岡的脸红透了，神情几乎崩溃，声音里甚至染上了一丝哭腔，"在路上的时候，一直、一直都在想这个……"

"被人看到也无所谓……想被小瀧插进来……"

"想要小瀧的肉棒……"

理智土崩瓦解，小瀧几乎咬破自己的舌头，他把重岡抱在怀里，用力地，克制地插了进去。甬道很湿很滑，像重岡的舌头一样温热，紧紧地吮吸着小瀧的阴茎。重岡短促地叫了一声，下意识收紧，但小瀧仍然不管不顾地挺到那个熟悉的兴奋点上去，且一次又一次重重地碾过。他用舌头取悦重岡的乳头，好像它们当真能发挥哺乳的作用，这份热情却是和女人在一起时从未有过的。想要揉碎他。想要染上自己的色彩。想要把心都掏出来。小瀧的意识之中只有只言片语闪过，他剧烈地挺动着腰，重岡整个人都被操成了一团春水，屁股无意识地向上顶，迎合着小瀧的侵犯。他的叫声逐渐变得轻佻而恍惚起来，脚趾松松地勾着小瀧的皮带，以把腿张得更开。交合的体液顺着臀缝流到料理台上，滴滴答答地弄脏了厨房的地板，把仅剩的羞耻心也砸得粉碎。

"弄脏了。"小瀧靠在重岡的耳边小声说，三分委屈七分恶作剧，他惩罚性地咬了咬重岡的耳朵："しげ要怎么补偿我？"重岡只觉得自己的心脏停止了运作，全身上下的意识都集中在被不停撞击着的小穴上，连唾液也从嘴角流下来，"不是我……"舌头、喉咙和脑袋里构成的逻辑，没有一样是他的，字字句句却都从他嘴里说出来，小瀧是把他的脑子也操干了吗？"是小瀧不好，小瀧太大了……呜呜、不行了，好深……"

小瀧滞了一瞬，差点儿就此缴械，他咬紧了后槽牙，强行从重岡几乎融化了的体内拔了出来。重岡还意识不到发生了什么，一时失去支撑，眼看就要直直地倒在料理台上，所幸肩膀和脑袋被及时托住了。小瀧抓住了重岡想要抚慰自己阴茎的手，另一只手拦住腰，拖着人往客厅走。从厨房料理台到客厅沙发不过十米的距离显得异常艰难，重岡几乎是挂在小瀧身上，头死死埋在他的胸前，脚也踩在小瀧的脚上，——是故意的吧，这家伙，像无骨鱼一样……小瀧脑子里一团浆糊，也不管世上到底有没有无骨鱼这种东西，但重岡确实是软绵绵，滑溜溜，湿漉漉的，像一条鱼，一个抓不稳就会从他身边溜走。小瀧把重岡放倒在沙发上，后者因为天花板的灯光眯了眯眼，意识忽然从水底浮了出来，懒洋洋地看着小瀧那张近在咫尺的漂亮的脸：

"小瀧有在锻炼胸肌吧？手感真好。"他咧开嘴，笑涡在脸颊上涟漪般绽开，"是我太久没做了的关系？总觉得你那里好像又变大了……看来跟女朋友相处得很好嘛。"

……又来了。所以小瀧才不想被他回过神来。这家伙总是很清楚要怎么才能捣乱，哪怕是在这样的时刻，哪怕是在情欲之中……简直是自己的天敌。小瀧的心里扭曲了一下，不客气地抓住重岡的手，十指相扣，好像捏住了对方的把柄，这才慢悠悠地说："しげ不是很受用吗？从来没有叫得那么大声过吧，一直在说'想要'。被邻居提醒扰民我就困扰了。"重岡的厚脸皮不过是纸老虎，大概是想到自己刚刚抛却了羞耻的德行，脸一下涨红了几个度。小瀧看着看着就有点得意忘形，下面的话几乎是脱口而出："和淳太在一起的时候真的没有想起过我吗？"

话一出口他立刻就后悔了，因为重岡脸上的笑涡消失了，那片柔情蜜意的涟漪像是从没存在过一样，春水变成了冻土，片刻之前被情欲的光亮驱散的影子又回到了他的眼下。小瀧的心被揪了起来，但他不敢轻举妄动，只能无助地攥着重岡已经松开了的手。重岡是喜欢中间的。在这段关系的最开始他就知道，或者说，这一切就是因此才开始的。重岡看中间的眼神，喊"淳太"时的声音，还有那些傻乎乎的、幼稚园小男孩儿才会用的作弄人的手段，小瀧全都一清二楚……然而中间身边已经有另一个人了。"那么喜欢的话告白不就好了"——小瀧也曾这么想过，直到他撞见重岡的那一天，在灯下转过头、脸色苍白的重岡，紧绷的嘴唇线条忽然化作了几个只能称为"秘密"的音节，小瀧几乎来不及思考，下意识就抓住了那只冰冷的手，死死地，死死地，像溺水者攥住一根无力的稻草。

"……真遗憾，淳太和女朋友去游乐园了哦。"时间终于又开始转动，重岡若无其事地摸了摸小瀧眉毛上的美人痣，爽朗地露出八颗牙冲他笑。"下次我和淳太一起去游乐园的时候会试着想起小瀧的。"小瀧任他摸了一会儿，又抓过他的手放进自己嘴里。下次再教我弹琴吧，他含着重岡的手指含混地说，重岡歪歪头，笑嘻嘻地说那小瀧拿什么来回报我啊？

小瀧没有回答，反手又戳了戳重岡的梨涡，只觉得他的脸好冷好冷，仿佛刚刚下过一场大雨的地面。随即他直接滑了下去，在重岡反应过来之前含住了他的阴茎。为别人口交对他来说还是第一次，哪怕是给女朋友也没有做过，但他强烈地想要将这冲动传给重岡。重岡只发出了一个鼻音就立刻捂住了嘴——不妙，大概真的会扰民。小瀧一边努力回忆女朋友做过的技巧，一边生涩地用舌头钻弄马眼，同时细细地舔过柱身，在这件事上他仿佛自有一套天赋，令重岡情不自禁地扭动身体，后穴也不知餍足地微微张开，无声地渴求着侵犯。从重岡的视角看到的小瀧，英挺的眉毛轻轻抖动，黑眼珠直直地看着他，端正的脸深深埋在他的胯下，那颗绝妙的美人痣亦抖动着，若隐若现，好像第三只凝视他的眼睛。这一幕说不出来地令人兴奋。重岡又把头抬起来，眯着眼望向天花板的灯，胸腔里各种情绪激荡，竟使他不知此刻究竟身在何处。这次的高潮过于迅猛，他发出一声尖叫，浑身抽搐着射在小瀧嘴里，甚至流下了几滴生理性的眼泪，但小瀧吞下了他的精液，又爬上来细细地舔干了他的脸，另外留下了一脸口水。

“这个足够了吗？”

“……你是狗吗？”

“那也是会操你的那种。”

他们又做了一次，重岡骑在小瀧身上胡乱地摆着腰，后穴因为姿势的变换而被更深地劈开，穴口委委屈屈地咬住根部，牢牢地把小瀧的形状刻在体内，分泌过多的体液流得到处都是，弄脏了皱巴巴的衣服和沙发。重岡刚开始还害羞得不肯对视，但迟迟找不到快乐的一点，他只能焦躁地喘息，很快就失去了顾虑羞耻的耐心，对方却起了坏心眼儿，手故意只是轻轻扶在他的腰上，一点儿忙都不肯帮。重岡于是急了起来，以牙还牙收紧了后穴，正把人逼得倒吸一口气的时候，又凑到小瀧耳边吹了口气，轻轻喊：のんちゃん……小瀧像被人一拳击中了面门，耳朵和脸肉眼可见地红起来。他紧紧地抱住重岡，阴茎一次次塞满他的身体，让他无暇去思考其他事情。小瀧的手是温暖的，鼻息也是温暖的，脸颊像棉花糖那样软，重岡模模糊糊地想，只有肉棒是真的很硬……很烫，像是要把他的肠道烫出一个洞来。快感是疯狂繁衍的真菌，在每一处被小瀧触碰的地方爆发，长满他的脊柱、大脑和喉咙，破碎的呜咽声和水声在房间里回响。小瀧射进去的时候，重岡感到自己淋了一场大雨，从里到外都湿透了，小瀧也湿漉漉的，黏糊糊的，开了暖气的房间居然那么凉，只有彼此是温热的，还冒着性爱的腥气，仿佛两个刚刚挣脱胎膜的婴儿。

重岡再度仰头去看天花板的灯，下巴硌得小瀧肩膀疼，他忍耐了一会儿，终于还是忍不住捂住了重岡的眼睛。小瀧感到无法控制的嫉妒。重岡在那光里看到的是中间吗？中间现在和喜欢的人在一起吧，在游乐园，或者旅馆里，在用重岡渴望的眼神注视另一个人，吻她的嘴唇和脖子。小瀧一想到这里就忍不住，他看不到重岡的脸，只能紧紧地攥住那两片单薄的蝴蝶骨。我就不可以吗？他想在重岡耳边问，又想吻住他的嘴，不让他回答。两具赤裸的身体贴在一起，温存随着汗水渐渐冷却下来，夜晚再度回到了这个小小的房间。

清理花了很长时间，重岡甚至在浴室睡着了。小瀧艰难地把人拖到床上。清醒的时候重岡从不和他在床上做爱，简直是一种奇怪的道德观念，作为补偿，除了床以外的地方他们几乎全都搞过。他摸了摸重岡的头，确定没有发烧，之后又把牛奶热了一遍，放在床头。小瀧洗完澡出来的时候，重岡已经不在了，只留下了凄惨的沙发和地板。牛奶丝毫未动，衣服叠好放在一边，手机上是刚发来的短信：沙发很抱歉。注意不要着凉了。健康第一！重岡。

小瀧喝光那杯冷透了的牛奶，打开了窗户，想要散去房间里的味道。夜风很凉，他打了个寒噤，但坚持站在原地。寒冷令他找回了理智。茶几上还摆着女朋友前些天带来的鲜花，已经谢了大半。"抱歉，还是分手吧。"三天前他在电话里冷酷地单方面宣告了这个结论，对方前几句话还很硬气，威胁分手的话就要暴露给周刊志，听到小瀧回答"无所谓"的时候忽然就崩溃了，在电话那头低低地哭起来：望君……是有别人了吗？我就不可以吗？

而他的思绪就像现在这样飘远了。那日重岡的脸再次在他眼前闪过——"救救我"，那声音说，牙关颤抖着，一个支离破碎的、他未曾见过的重岡，在彻底没入水中之前挣扎着向他伸出手求救。他可以像以前一样转身逃开，可以假装毫不知情地问：发生了什么？于是重岡就会别无选择地回答他：什么也没有。一定是这样的，他甚至想象得出重岡说这句话时的语气，以及在重岡内心深处名为"希望"的东西破碎的瞬间。他还很年轻，狡猾是他的特权，但他没有用这个去搪塞那时的重岡。正相反，他奋不顾身地抓住了那只手，用力地，像两根终于找到依偎的稻草。中间从后面走过来，一个漂亮的女孩子站在他身边……他说了什么？小瀧一点儿也记不起来，他只记得那只手，和他的手纠缠在一起，那么冷而那么用力……他们就那么一直握着。

……"对不起。"他说，在沉默之中挂断了电话。


End file.
